


My Immortal

by Figment81



Series: Vastra's Angst [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of one shots inspired by a quite depressing playlist I was listening to. These will not be happy stories you have been warned.</p><p> This is a future fic set many years after Vastra and Jenny's current adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them just like to play with them.

Vastra had always known that their time together was limited. The differences in their lifespans meant that if nothing untoward happened to her, she was always going to be faced with losing Jenny. Now after over forty years together that fact was becoming a reality. Vastra had spent so many years loving and protecting her wife but she couldn't protect her from this. Sitting by the side of Jenny's bed, holding her hand, listening to every painful, shallow breath, she felt helpless. 

Vastra barely seemed to have aged. She was still as agile as ever and scales don't wrinkle. Jenny had slowed over the years and it had been some time since she had been able to accompany the lizard woman in her work. Once she'd realised the situation Jenny had worried that she'd be replaced by a younger model in Vastra's work then her bed but Vastra worked alone and her love for her wife only deepened. Jenny was indelibly seared into Vastra's heart and no one would be able to supplant her. 

Memories of their time together assaulted Vastra's senses, the joy Jenny had found in their life and work. The temptation to run, to hide from the inevitable was strong but she would never abandon her wife, even if she was no longer aware of her surroundings. Vastra could feel the loneliness that filled her when she'd originally awoken returning. It had never been too far from the surface in spite of the happiness she'd found with Jenny. 

The body of her wife was in the bed in front of her but Jenny's essence had long since departed. It wouldn't be long now until the end. Vastra didn't know how she would cope without her. For the first time she wished she was human so she might only have to endure at most a few years without her instead of the decades stretched out in front of her. Vastra laid down beside her wife and held her for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration behind this fic was Evanescence's My Immortal


End file.
